Vincent Knight
Vincent Knight is the second romanceable character from in The King of Fairies Mystery Series. Story Background Before becoming one of "the Four" Knights, Vincent describes himself as being quite a troublemaker when he was young. He also has a childhood friend, whose name is Anna, and the two are rather close. Vincent has also been connected to the Knights for a long time, as his father was the Paladin: the person that holds the highest position among the Knights. However, his father died on the job when he was fairly young, causing his family grief (and instilled anger in Vincent). Vincent then promised himself that, even though following the same dangerous career as his father, he would never love anyone and thus he would have no one to hurt. 'Season 1' In Elias The Sequel Vincent is the leading Knight to assist in the arrest of Drago. He's assisted by Glenn Qing and other Knights. However, Drago easily overpowers them and they have to retreat. He comes very close to fight him when Drago show up at the Tower of Sorrow and starts attacking Elias' group but they're saved by Headmaster Randolph. After the explanations, Vincent escorts them to the Academy. 'Season 3' Vincent's Route: Because of a requirement from his job to learn Medical Magic, Vincent made a deal to teach Practical Magic class in exchange to be able to attend Medical Magic class in Gedonelune, therefore, along side being a "magic researcher" he's a temporary professor and visiting student. His Practical Magic classes are mostly in: Offensive Magic with elemental properties. In his route, Vincent sees Liz who was lost and he helps her to return to the path where she had been separated from the Acceptance Letter. The next day, Vincent shows up in Liz's class saying he's there as a teacher and student. So Liz helps him with the healing classes, whereas he helps her with the offensive magic classes. After all the events involving dark magic, it's revealed that Vincent was hired by the Ministry of Magic to find out where all the dark magic was coming from, thus why he hid his true reason to be in Gedonelune and even the Headmaster and Professors were not aware of it. Vincent and Liz discover that the dark magic comes from the King of Fairies and they go to see him and stop him. Eress shows up as well remembering that she's Brunhild, the daughter of the King of Fairies. However, they're unable to stop the dark magic surrounding the King. Vincent is seriously injured and Liz uses light magic to defeat the King. The King's body disappears and is reborn as a baby and Eress mentions that she's going to take care of him until he becomes in his father again. Due to the injuries Vincent is on the verge of death and the only magic that Eress can think to save him is by linking his life to Liz's. She immediately accepts the deal and Vincent is cured. When he finds out about the bargain, he gets mad at Liz but understands her feelings. Normal Ending: Liz is not accepted in the Academy, but she doesn't mind because she's planned to follow Vincent to the Ministry of Magic and work as a secretary there. They plan on living together which makes both of them happy. Happy Ending: Liz is accepted in the Academy and Vincent is stationed in Gedonelune Town to keep up with his studies in healing magic and teaching in offensive magic as well as his duties as Knight and Paladin. The Sequel: Vincent and Liz are with Klaus on a mission and Klaus learns that Liz is now a trainee for the Knights, and she is even called on several missions- and also she's also Vincent's fiancee. They even try to call each other husband and wife to get used to the idea, but find it a little odd at the time. They enter the woods where they find a boy named Tsukasa who has lost his memory. Vincent and Klaus keep their distance, but Liz approaches him believing he's not dangerous. After sending him to find help to the town, they move forward and encounter a Hell Hound. Vincent and Klaus are ready to fight it, but Liz with her ability to understand animals, finds that the hound is hurt and doesn't want to fight. She heals him and the hound leaves thanking Liz. Though heroic and kind her action was, Vincent and Klaus remind Liz that is unwise to trust others so easily. Later Liz finds out that the Academy is going on a trip to a beach. Vincent is excited for her, because he feels that her fiancee is not spending as much time as she's supposed to with her school friends or enjoying school life before she enters into the real world of working in the Ministry or the married life. So he accompanies her to town for a little shopping for her trip on the next day off, when students are allowed to go to town. After spending all day shopping, Vincent suggests to spend a moment alone with her in his hotel room, but when they were about to enter, a letter arrives for Vincent. Liz asks him what's about but he doesn't respond. Then an attack occurs and they go to see the commotion. They face a chimera that was attacking the town. Elias and Yukiya were already fighting it, since they hadn't return to the Academy yet. However the chimera is much more too powerful and even is helped by other three hell hounds. The four wizards find it too much to handle since they're powerful creatures and they are ultimately rescued by Zeus and Hiro, who defeated the chimera but didn't kill it, which upsets Zeus. Also during the battle Liz discovers that one of the hounds is the same one that she healed the other night and it tells her that he didn't want to fight but was forced to. After the battle Liz confides this to Vincent and he says that according to the letter he received earlier, it all points out that there's someone controlling the creatures like a puppeteer. Vincent is sent to investigate and the Ministry asks Liz to help too. At the beginning Vincent refuses, but Liz reminds him that they're together and he can't make those decisions on his own. Reluctantly but getting her point Vincent accepts. They learn that the Ministry's intelligence has found out that the master mind behind the creature and the attacks is in the same beach that Liz was supposed to go with her school. However, because the delicacy of the mission and not to try to lead the other students into a dangerous situation, Liz pretends she's no longer going with them, but going somewhere else and she makes up that she's going to meet her future in laws. When Liz and Vincent arrive at the hotel, they discover that there's a course for future brides to be. They also find Tsukasa there and because he has become a suspect in the investigation, Liz pretends she went to the hotel for the bride course. In order to keep the facade Liz has to take a whole day of the course where the host, Devi, seems a little too drastic and dramatic with outside beauty and what a bride is or isn't supposed to do. On the other hand, Vincent takes a partial job as a bell boy at the same hotel so nobody suspects that they're on a mission. In Leon's route, Vincent is the first to suspect that something is off with Leon when he begins to show his magical power. This leads Vincent to reveal his true reason for coming to Gendolune to MC and to warn her to be wary of Leon as he isn't exactly what he seems. Season 4 forward In Cerim's Route, Vincent is a classmate of Cerim and MC, who confuses him with a teacher. In Guy's Route, Vincent was hired by Randolph to keep an eye on Gedonelune and to protect it from dark magic. He also teaches to Liz and Guy classes the "basic synthesis on elemental properties in combat weapons," using a throwing axe called Fracisca, for his first example. In Hugo's Route, Klaus, Vincent and Glenn are seen working together for the ministry. Personality Vincent is a rather charismatic and upbeat individual that prides himself on being "mature". Underneath, however, Vincent is actually pretty shy and cynical, and isn't as mature as he pretends to be. Anna also describes him as the type of person to put on a smile to please people, even if the smile is fake. Magical Abilities Vincent's main talents lie within offensive magic, and he has been shown to be very proficient in such. However, his abilities in healing magic pales in comparison to his offensive abilities. The most notable magical feature about Vincent, however, is his tattoo. The tattoo is actually a magic circle that was the product of physical enhancements, and it allows Vincent to have abilities that many wizards do not have. With the tattoo, Vincent does not need a wand nor an incantation in order to cast a spell (however, he can use them if he chooses to). Trivia * Although he is older than MC he ends up in the same class. * Vincent's birthday is March 8th, making his astrology sign Pisces, same as Elias Goldstein. Category:Characters Category:Possible Routes Category:Humans Category:Wizards